


Temptation of a Wife

by GoodJanet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Coercion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Stockholm Syndrome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is it that kind of a party?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal invites Anthony to their bed and tries to convince Bedelia to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation of a Wife

“Is it that kind of a party?” Anthony asks.

Hannibal smiles, and Bedelia looks down at her plate.

“Do you want it to be?”

Bedelia immediately looks back up at her “husband.” He couldn’t possibly be serious. She had never known him to take such interest in a stranger before, so for him to ask is out of character.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Anthony deflects, sneaking a glance at Bedelia.

“I’m really not interested.”

She takes a long drink from her glass, half convinced that it’s poisoned, or, at the very least, drugged.

“I understand. I apologize.”

“Darling,” Hannibal begins. “You wouldn’t be bothered if Anthony and I excused ourselves, would you?”

Her eyes widen against her will. And here she had been thinking they wanted to share her, use her. But she supposes that there’s something about the stubble and unruly hair that causes Hannibal to seek a private audience with the man against his better judgment.

“Be my guest,” she murmurs.

The two men stand and share a look. Bedelia is glad that look is directed at Anthony instead of her. She had assumed it would only be a matter of time before Hannibal asked her, and, hearing the word “no,” would either eat or rape her. Tonight she would breathe a little easier knowing he was distracted with company.

He comes by her seat and kisses the side of her mouth. He smells like raw meat and cologne.

“Would you care to observe?”

Oh.

She feels a sort of jolt in her stomach when he asks. How good it would be to watch someone else be played with. She could learn his tricks. How does he seduce people so easily? To watch such a spectacle would be amusing, and perhaps even arousing.

“If Anthony is agreeable, I would.”

“God yes,” Anthony breathes.

Hannibal inclines his head and leads them from the dining room to the enormous master bedroom. He holds Bedelia’s hand all the way down the long corridors until they arrive at their room. He pulls her in for a long kiss. It’s terribly unlike him, to be so affectionate with his passion, but she knows it’s all a show, an act, to put the young man at ease.

He pulls away, and she feels a little breathless. She longs for more of those gentle touches, but not from Hannibal. 

Hannibal turns to Anthony and kisses him just as deeply, just as passionately. Hannibal is careful in removing their clothing. Each piece pools at their feet in a dark lake of cloth. From her perch on the blood red chaise near the bed, she can see that Hannibal is already erect.

There is little wondering about that. They share a bed, as husband and wife, and so she is no stranger to his urges. She falls asleep in his strong arms every night and wakes every morning to him pressing against her. Every morning, he will apologize and leave the bed to shower and dress. And sometimes, she can hear him as he bathes, moaning quietly under the spray. Sound travels so easily in these cavernous rooms…

But now they are down to their underthings, and Hannibal is kissing down the young man’s body. Lower and lower until he is pulling aside his briefs and taking hold of Anthony’s dick. Hannibal darts his eyes over to hers, and in the dim lighting, she’d swear they were scarlet for half a second. They make eye contact as he swallows Anthony whole while the man moans and whines and pants above him. For a spilt second she wonders if he will bite off his cock, but then Hannibal has the audacity to wink and pull off all the way before repeating the motion over and over.

Bedelia bites her lips as she watches. As with all else, Hannibal is methodical and graceful. And very attentive. She can see how he’s taking in everything, even her. As he sucks off their guest, Hannibal snakes a hand down between his own legs. She wonders what he feels like without two layers of fabric between them. She wonders what he looks like, tastes like. Perhaps she would find the courage to bite him and render him impotent. To end his lineage. To end him.

She lets out a moan before she realizes she’s done so. She claps a hand over her mouth, but the damage has been done. Of course Hannibal has heard her. He chuckles low in his throat, and she squeezes her thighs together.

Luckily, Hannibal is soon distracted by Anthony coming noisily. Bedelia watches his throat work as he swallows every drop down. Like it’s a hors d'oeuvre. And for all she knows, maybe it is. Maybe Hannibal will still eat this man. She knows better by now not to put anything past him. She wonders if and how Hannibal will decide…

A little breathless, Hannibal pulls away from the man in their bed.

“Wow, that was—that was amazing.”

He has a big, dopey smile on his face. Bedelia feels bad for him.

“You should leave now,” Hannibal says.

Bedelia cocks an eye brow. She’s certain Hannibal has yet to find completion…

Anthony sobers quickly.

“But I—?”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

There’s an edge to his tone that is enough to rouse him to action. He gathers his clothing quickly and leaves their quarters only half dressed. A servant would be able to help him find his way out.

The door closes behind him, and suddenly she is alone in the room with a sweaty, nearly naked, erect Hannibal Lecter. There’s wetness between her legs, and she must fight to remind herself that is _not_ some honeymoon in Rome, but is more like a beautiful prison, a gilded cage.

“You’re still hard,” she comments.

“I am,” he murmurs.

He twitches in his boxer briefs, and she feels more liquid run between her legs.

“I can smell you,” he continues. “It’s why I asked him to leave.”

“Oh.”

“May I take care of you, as is customary of a husband?”

Her heart pounds in her chest. He was good. He was so very good at what he does. Still, she hesitates. From his kneeling position on their bed, he holds out a hand to her.

It would be so much easier to give in, wouldn’t it? Her hand moves towards his as she rises from the chaise. To accept him and her situation would mean no more running, no more wondering. Giving him what he wanted would be so easy…

She reaches the edge of the bed, hand extended like she was reaching for a spindle, when suddenly, she sees him smiling. Not his interested grin nor his observing grin, but one that spelled out her defeat.

Bedelia snatches her hand away.

“I will be sleeping in guest quarters tonight,” she says.

She can tell he’s angry, but he doesn’t reply with anger, which is almost worse.

“I see.”

Bedelia grabs her nightclothes and walks to the huge bedroom door.

“Good night, Hannibal.”

“Good bye, Bedelia.”

She suppresses her sobs until she reaches the end of the hall.


End file.
